


Fire Fire Fire

by Odyssey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, M/M, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyssey/pseuds/Odyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed is dreading the fireworks, the largest dating opportunity of the year. However, he is willing to go when he knows Laxus will be performing. Will Laxus go on, or will other business ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Fire Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_lovin_zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lovin_zombie/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend, sweet_lovin_zombie. (This is the friend who reads everything before I post it, so holla to her.) I don't actually watch/read Fairy Tail, although I've probably seen at least 10 episodes so I know the characters well enough, plus my friends talk about them all the time, so I doubt that this is inaccurate or ooc. Enjoy! -Odyssey

Freed inhaled deeply. The air smelled distinctly of magnolia, which he supposed was appropriate for a city named Magnolia. It was the dreaded day. In the spring, on the twelfth day of May, the entire Fairy Tail guild had an unofficial... _ecent_. Freed couldn't stand this event, seeing as it was an unnecessary gathering of people who _weren’t_ Laxus. Besides, this was unofficial. It didn't have any sort of regulation or code of conduct which could be followed. Furthermore, it was _pointless_. These... festivities occurred for no particular reason other than that they could. It was no sort of celebration of any kind of historical event. However, it was a tradition, albeit an unmandated one, and Freed would honor it, like it or not.

It was... _the fireworks_.

Every year, the people of the city gathered in the park to watch Fairy Tale's brilliant display of pyrotechnics. It was usually Natsu who put on the show, and Freed assumed that that would follow _en suit_ this year. Freed trudged along the road to the guild, desperately wishing for something to make this sure-to-be dreadful evening better.

 

 

.

 

 

 

Hah. Stupid Natsu. Laxus could see him warming up for tonight's show. But this year, Laxus was due to weigh in his talents. He couldn't be shown up by that little punk.

"Are you ready to the show tonight, Laxus?" called Natsu from across the floor. Ever the instigator.

"You bet," answered Laxus, a grin splitting across his face. This low power kid will be totally outshone.

"You know, we could just have a go now." Natsu's tone was light, but Laxus recognized the challenge. "If you're as prepared as you say you are, then you won't have to wait."

Laxus laughed, long and low. "Patience, small fry. You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Natsu, turning back to his practice.

Laxus scanned the room. He saw Freed enter the room, green hair even longer than the last time he saw him. Which had only been earlier that day... Freed had a problem about following him around. Not that Laxus necessarily objected to his presence. It was nice always having someone around who thought he was the coolest thing since lacrima television.

"Freed!"

Freed looked up towards Laxus, blushing slightly. "Laxus?"

Laxus crossed the room to talk to the small, green-haired boy. "You ready for the fireworks tonight?"

Freed looked a little uncomfortable for a second, but that made sense. The fireworks were he largest dating opportunity in all of Magnolia, so maybe he should've worded that differently.

"Well, you see Laxus-"

"I'm going to be performing."

"Wha- You are?" Laxus could literally see any doubts about the fireworks drain from Freed's face. Suddenly, he was excited to go.

Laxus nodded. "I'm adding in a little lightning to the usual flame. We can't let Natsu take all the credit, eh?"

Freed nodded, vigorously but thoughtfully at the same time. "Yes, of course." Laxus knew that most- no, _all_  of the others in the guild would describe Freed as intelligent but distant. Laxus never got it. It seemed that whenever Freed was around him, Freed was even more enthusiastic as Lucy.

"Well, see you then," Laxus said, clapping Freed on the shoulder.

"Yeah, see you," Freed murmured faintly. The causal words sounded foreign in the serious boy's sophisticated mouth.

Laxus turned away. He was getting a funny feeling after hearing Freed's soft, whispered tone.

 

It was probably just indigestion.

 

 

.

 

 

It was here.

The night Freed dreaded 364 days of the year, and he was somehow looking forward to it. And it was just because Laxus would be there. Freed wished he could tell him. He wished he could tell Laxus how much he wanted to see him. He wished he could tell Laxus how much his heart aches when Laxus isn't there. He wishes he could tell Laxus that Laxus brought him to life. But no, Freed couldn't. He was sure how Laxus never electrocuted him and how Laxus always tolerated and included him was just an act of kindness because Freed was so unswervingly loyal. Laxus would never know what feelings kept Freed there. Laxus would get stronger, become the most powerful in the guild, and have the pick of any woman he chooses. He wouldn't wait for Freed, and Freed wouldn't ask him to. Freed just wanted Laxus to be happy, but he wanted Laxus to be with him. Freed woke up everyday with an ache in his chest knowing that those weren't the same thing. And so he carried on.

Freed was walking down one of the low lit cobblestone streets. He was alone. It was a less direct path, but it kept him in a grace period away from the crowds, even if it was a few minutes. Besides, he loved this path. He truly did, and Freed doesn't love much about the world. It was narrow, nothing more than an alleyway, with barley a foot of leeway from Freed's left shoulder to a building, and Freed's right shoulder was skimming the other wall. It was properly sheltered by the eaves of the two adjacent buildings, but there was still a narrow strip of starry sky to be seen if Freed so decided to look up. He never understood why some people called the night sky _black_. It was blue. Albeit it was dark, yes, but many beautiful things of life are. It was a blue so dark and so pure and so royal that he couldn't help but turn to the night sky when others couldn't see. Then, the lighter blues clung to minuscule beads of light. Stars. Besides Laxus, Freed loved stars more than everything. They were so bright and beautiful and _pure_. They were happy, innocent memories frozen in a great sea of deep blue like flies in amber. Alas, they were no longer the only light, for Freed had reached the end of his alley. Before him lay the park, with large swaths of people sitting, talking, laughing, and dancing, all bathed in the warm light of the torches.

Freed was scanning the crowd for Laxus's spikes blonde hair when he heard something rustle behind him. He whirled around, prepared to defend anyone who attempted to do something to the unassuming, green-haired boy, but to hi surprise, he found-

"Calm down, Freed, it's me!" cried Laxus, catching the pale hand that was flying through the air towards him.

"Laxus?" asked Freed. He blushed a little because he could feel all the worry sapped from his mind instantly, and he could tell Laxus could see it on his face. It wasn't FREED'S fault Laxus made him feel so safe. Then he blushed even harder when he realized he was blushing. Maybe, hopefully, Laxus would think it's just the firelight playing on the boy's face?

"It's me," Laxus confirmed. "I wanted to see you before the big show."

Freed looked towards the stage in the center. There, Erza was performing a breath taking sword technique, her wisps of thick, red hair, curling out behind her like as she demonstrated how to take down an enemy. All the boys, (and Lucy, Freed noticed) were staring. A chill tingled on the back of his neck. Laxus wasn't. The tall blonde boy's eyes were fixed with a near frightening intensity on Freed's.

Laxus studied Freed, chewing his lip as if to make a choice. "Freed, I-"

"Where is this going, Laxus?" Freed asked in a small voice. Laxus couldn't...? No. Freed refused to let himself hope.

Laxus inhaled sharply, as if steeling his nerves. "Freed, sometimes, there are these... things."

Descriptive. Wow. If Laxus was being his adorable, obtuse self, then Freed knew he was definitely in his right state of mind. "...things?" Freed's voice was hesitant with a slight note of taunting.

It was enough to engage Laxus for a second, the hothead. "YES, THINGS!" His voice softened slightly, and he looked even more embarrassed. "Feelings-things. When I'm around you."

Freed froze. Time froze. The world froze. He couldn't. No. This couldn't be happening…. Freed noticed Laxus hadn't let go of his hand since he had stopped his swing earlier. Their hands fit so well together. Laxus's palm was dry and warm. Freed wiggled his fingers a little in the larger boy's hand. Real. This wasn't a dream. This was.... Real.

Laxus's eyes were wide with shock when the green haired boy nearly tackled him in a hug. After a moment to process this, Freed felt him wrap his arm around Freed's waist. He knew that they were thinking the same thing: this felt so _right_.

"Uh, Laxus?" Freed released Laxus, springing back with embarrassment. Tentatively, Natsu stepped forward. "You gonna, um, do your act?"

Laxus shook his head. "You go, Natsu. I resign from the festival."

"Sure you’re not scared?" Some of the awkward air dissipated with Natsu's farmiliar old challenges.

To both Freed and Natsu's utter amazement, Laxus shook his head as calmly as before. "No, Natsu. Now go put on your show. I'll pound your face in if it isn't good."

Natsu gave the two boys one last searching look, and disappeared back into the shadows.

Freed and Laxus smiled at each other contentedly, and clasped hands. Then, they both turned up their eyes, standing closer than 'just friends' would to view Natsu's performance. Looking back on it, it was the best night of his life. Freed got his first kiss underneath a sky of flames. You never know what you'll gain in the fire, fire, fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my typical end note begging you to leave me some feedback! Thanks! -Odyssey
> 
> (Jesus Christ I use so many exclamation points on this site I type like a mom)


End file.
